Die Farbe Der Magie
by ellikanellika
Summary: Die Farbe der Magie ist sehr mysteriös. Wie sie sich verändert, kommt es auf die Gefühle an - genau das gehen Hermione und Draco durch. Wie wird das ausgehen?


**Die Farbe Der Magie**

_**Blaue Magie**_

"Draciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" schrie eine hohe Stimme durch den großen Gang und echoechte von allen Wänden, die es gab und würde alle Schüler bis zum Tode erschrecken, wenn überhaupt welche hier wären. Es war Abend, so zwischen 6 oder 7 Uhr, deshalb war keiner hier. Nun, fast keiner.

Dracos panische Schritte ertönten in dem langen Gang, als er wie ein Verrückter weg von Pansy lief.

Genau! Er lief weg von Pansy!

Und wenn ihn irgendjemand je so sehen würde – wie er ängstlich in alle Richtungen sah; wie er sich hier und da panisch umdrehte um zu sehen ob die ˝Krähe˝ schon hinter ihm war; wie er in einige Klassenzimmer hinein schauen wollte um sich dort zu verstecken, die aber verschlossen waren – würde er vor Scham tot umfallen.

"Schon wieder war ein Klassenzimmer verschlossen! Verkamt noch mal! Pansy, ich schwöre, dass ich nie mehr in meinem Leben mit dir flirte! Du versteht aber auch alles falsch! Lieber sterbe ich, als mit dir ins Bett zu gehen!" Dachte der arme Blonde, als er ihre Schritte schon näher kommen hörte. Atemlos und mit großen Augen versuchte er wieder in ein Klassenzimmer zu kommen – und es gelang ihm! Es war offen!

Er sprang regelrecht rein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und klebte sich mit dem Rücken auf die Tür an um besser zu hören, ob das verrückte Mädchen schon weg ist.

Sie kam aber immer näher.

Er drehte den Kopf vor der Tür weg und schaute vor sich hin. Und erlebte noch einen größeren Schock.

Hermione Granger stand ein paar Meter vor ihm und sah ihn verwundert an. Eigentlich stand sie vor ihrer Bank und zauberte an einem Trank. Der Kessel war riesengroß und es dampfte blau aus ihm. Anscheinend wollte sie gerade etwas rein tun, als er sie gestört hatte, weil ihre Hand noch immer in der Luft hing.

Gerade konnte sie erleben, wie tausend Ausdrücke Dracos Gesicht durchkreuzten. Erst der Schock, dann, Verwirrung, leichte Wut und wieder panische Angst, als er Pansy ganz nah hörte.

"Oh Gott! Bitte nicht doch!" murmelte der Junge zu sich und Hermione neigte den Kopf etwas zu Seite, als ob sie sage wollte: "Malfoy und ¨bitte˝? Ich träume wahrscheinlich…" Oder so irgendwas in der Art.

Draco sah hoch auf die Tür hinter sich, dann wieder zu Hermione und wieder zu Tür. Und wieder zu Hermione! Er wollte was sagen, aber nichts kam aus seinem Mund. Beide hörten schon Pansyns Hämmern auf den Türen und nachdem Draco einen kleinen Schritt rechts machte, so dass er ein cm weg von der Tür war, öffnete Pansy die Klassentür wild, für 90° auf. Draco konnte sie nicht sehen, weil er an der Wand lehnte, die neben der Tür war, und die geöffnete Tür versteckte ihn ganz. Beide Hände hatte er auf dem Mund um nicht laut auszuschreien, wie ein Mädchen natürlich; und damit sie seinen wilden Atem nicht hörte.

Seine Schulter hoben sich hoch und runter so schnell, als ob er noch immer rennen würde.

Pansy stand da, mit der Hand an dem Türgriff und schaute schockiert Hermione an. Die schaute Pansy total perplex an und sagte nichts. Eigentlich sagte keine von denen irgendwas. Pansy kriegte sich wieder ein und schaute sich um. In der Klasse war nur Hermione mit einem Kessel auf der Bank aus dem es merkwürdig duftete.

"Ähm…was…" brachte das Mädchen nur heraus und Hermione, die nur: "Hmm?" aus sich brachte, schaute sie skeptisch an. Pansy räusperte sich peinlich und deutete mit dem Kopf auf dem Kessel an. Hermione schaute sie an und dann den Kessel. Dann schaute sie wieder zurück und hob ihren Augenbrauen, als ob sie sagen wollte: "Sag bloß nicht, dass du es vergessen hast? Hausaufgabeeeee!"

Natürlich erinnerte sich Pansy dann sofort, dass die Professorin Hermione eine Hausaufgabe gab und es schien, dass dies die Hausaufgabe war – was auch immer.

Sie räusperte sich noch einmal und versuchte noch etwas zu fragen: "Sag mal… Hast du vielleicht jeman…" und stoppte, weil es ihr sofort merkwürdig vorkam, dass sie überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen ist.

Draco würde doch nie in einem und denselben Raum wie Granger sein.

Nein.

Nie im Leben.

"Hmm?" fragte Hermione wieder nach, aber Pansy schüttelte nur den Kopf, sagte: "Ah, nichts…", drehte sich um und ging. Die Tür schloss sich und alles wurde still. Draco stand noch immer wie ein Stein da, neben der Tür und atmete schwer.

Hermione fing an in der zwischen Zeit weiter zu arbeiten und mischte einige Dinge in ihr Trank rein, dabei flüsterte sie einige Sprüche, zauberte hier und da was rein und mischte weiter.

Draco wartete bis Pansys Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren und dann wartete er noch weitere 5 Minuten um sicher zu gehen. Als es dann endlich soweit war, sank er zu Boden und atmete tief ein. Langsam aber sicher beruhigte er sich und sein Herzschlag stabilisierte sich. Er saß wie ein Haufen Elend auf dem Boden und sah Hermione dabei zu, wie sie eben etwas zusammen mischte. Sie sah ihn nicht an; er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn eine Chance gab alles was gerade passierte, zu vergessen und sie tat so, als ob sie nichts gehört oder gesehen hätte – somit würde keiner je wissen, dass Malfoy von einem Mädchen weg lief und dass er von einem Mädchen gerettet wurde.

Granger war wirklich ein guter Mensch; obwohl er ihr sogenannter Feind war, half sie ihm, auf eine Weise.

Aber auch Malfoy war ein Mensch, wie jeder andere. Seine Neugier war stärker, deshalb blieb er in dem Klassenzimmer und beobachtete weiter.

Sie stand da vor ihrer Bank und dem Kessel und sah dabei klein und zerbrechlich aus. Sie hatte noch immer ihre Schuluniform an und es sah auch so aus, als hätte sie den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen – wahrscheinlich tat sie es auch nicht, so dünn wie sie auch war, Pansy hatte mindestens einmal oder zweimal so viel auf dem Körper – nicht dass Pansy fett wäre, aber sie war jedenfalls … ähm … körperlich stärker als Granger.

Draco stand auf und ging langsam auf sie zu. Hermione tat so, als ob sie ihn nicht sieht. Eigentlich bereitete sie sich schon auf das hässliche M Wort vor, aber das kam nie aus seinem Mund.

"Sag mal… Was machst du da?" fragte er interessiert und schaute in den Kessel rein. Der war voll mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit, die blubberte und hufte, es sah auch so aus, als ob es jede Sekunde explodieren könnte.

Hermione schaute ihn mit einer gehobenen Augenbraune an und schieb ihn ein Zettel vor die Nase. Der blonde Junge nahm es und las es:

_Hermione, bitte bereite den Mondschein Trank für den morgigen Unterricht vor. Wenn dir das Experiment gelingt, brauchst du keine Tests für diesen Semester mehr nehmen. Prof. Mcd. _

"Das ist die Hausaufgabe, die dir die Prof. gab?" fragte er und schaute sie an. Hermione nickte nur. "Ist das nicht irgendwie…unfair?"

Hermione sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der sagte: "Und das sagst gerade du?"

Er lächelte unsicher und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er kratzte sich hinter dem Kopf und erinnerte sich erst in diesem Moment, mit wem er da spricht und wie er sich verhält. Er kam zu sich und schaute sie wieder mit seinem ˝bösen˝ Lächeln an. Hermione bereitete sich schon wieder auf seine Worte vor… "Sag mal… Habe ich nur das Gefühl, oder hast du bis jetzt wirklich noch nichts gesagt?" Das Mädchen war in dem Moment so verwundert, dass sie fast den Kessel umwarf – in letzter Sekunde stoppte sie ihre Hand. Sie schaute den Jungen mit großen Augen an – er bekam fast weiche Knie – und seufzte dann hoffnungslos. Sie schaute den Kessel an, als sie sprach: "Also echt Malfoy, ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich tue einfach so, als ob ich dich nicht gesehen hatte und ich keinen Grund hätte jemals darüber zu reden, aber du kommst einfach so hierher und fragst mich wieso?"

Uau, das waren die schönsten Wörter, die er je von ihr bekommen hat.

"Ähm… Nun… Es war lustig, wie du Pansy weg geschafft hast eigentlich…" versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ja, wenn ich überhaupt etwas gemacht hätte, habe ich aber nicht, soweit ich weiß." Der Trank pufte einmal und wurde Crystal blau, als Hermione es sich seelenruhig anschaute.

Draco wollte gerade wieder zu seinem alten Image zurück kehren, als ihn Hermione unterbrach: "Weißt du, Mädchen können sehr sensibel sein, wenn es um die Liebe geht, deshalb rate ich dir, dass du ihr nie etwas vortäuschst, auch wenn es nicht ernst gemeint ist; sie wird es trotzdem ernst nehmen." jetzt schaute ihn die Braunhaarige direkt an und Draco wurde … na ja … wie schon gesagt, das er ein Malfoy ist, bedeutet nichts, er ist immer noch ein Mensch … und ein Junge … er wurde nervös.

"Aber dir ist das ja sowieso egal." beendete sie dann aber und drehte sich zu dem Kessel. "Heeeej! Wie meinst du das?" regte er sich auf, aber Hermione ignorierte ihn.

Sie nahm eine kleine Flasche aus Glass und füllte es mit der blauen Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel. Der war noch immer voll, weil sie so viel von dem Trank machte. Dann zauberte sie etwas, damit nichts und niemand außer der Professorin den Trank anfassen konnte. Die kleine Flasche nahm sie selber und ging langsam auf das große Fenster zu. "Was machst du da…?" fragte der blonde verwirt. Hermione schaute ihn von dem Augenwinkel an, sagte aber nichts. Sie zauberte sich den Besen herbei und setzte sich auf ihn.

"Oiii! Granger! Zum Teufel! Was machst du?" er stand jetzt hinter ihr. Endlich sah sie ihn wieder an: "Na den Trank ausprobieren, was glaubst du den?" Draco kratzte sich hinter dem Kopf. "Hattest du nicht Höhenangst?" Hermione wurde verwundert: "Hatte ich ja, woher weißt du das? Ich habe mich an den Besen schon nämlich angewöhnt."

Sie schauten sich einige Momente lang an.

Draco wurde es irgendwie zu bunt, aber Hermione drehte sich schon um und öffnete das große Fenster mit Zauberei.

"Heeeeejjj! Warte mal Granger! Ich will mit!" Das Mädchen schaute ihn blöd an: "Wieso den das? Ist doch nur ein Experiment. Bist du Sicher, dass du Malfoy bist? Jetzt, wo ich so gut nachdenke…" sie schaute ihn argwöhnisch an: "Sag mal… Bist jemand anders? Malfoy würde doch nie vor einem Mädchen weg rennen und mit mir normal reden…"

Der Junge wurde etwas rot um die Nase, aber so wie auch Hermione, gab er nicht nach. Sie schauten sich böse an und man konnte die Schüsse von imaginären Pistolen und Panzern regelrecht hören.

Endlich schaute der Junge zu Seite und Hermione lächelte siegessicher. Aber schon im nächsten Moment wurde sie wieder ärgerlich, denn der Blonde setzte sich einfach hinter sie: "Ah, Klappe Granger… Flieg lieber, ich will das Experiment sehen und von hier weg kommen. Ts…"

Hermione schaute ihn einige Sekunden lang aus dem Augenwinkel an und grübelte vor sich. "Arroganter Giftzwerg. Blödmann. Hochnäsiger Idiot." murmelte sie leise – natürlich hörte er sie; er war gerade dabei ihr eine Kopfnuss zu geben oder etwas wiiiirklich Böses zu sagen, da wehte schon ein starker Wind durch das Fenster und hob den Besen mit den beiden hoch.

Sie schwebten einige Momente so einen Meter in der Luft, als Hermione dann den Besen durch das Fenster lenkte. Der Junge schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte um nicht runter zu fallen und drückte sich etwas an sie. Mädchen und Jungs – natürlich wurde es ihnen heiß, was glaubt ihr den?

Sie flogen durch die Luft so leicht und so frei und die Vögel neben sie. Draco sah sich das Spektakel mit rasenden Herzen an.

Die Tiere waren so nah.

Er könnte sie berühren, wenn er wollte.

So schön, so weis und so elegant.

Es war eine warme Nacht und der Vollmond schien blau hell über ihnen. Es gab tausende von Sternen am Himmel und ein ganz schwacher Nebel durchzog die Gegend, wirklich ganz schwach. Der warme Wind wuschelte Hermiones Haar in Dracos Gesicht, aber er zog sein Kopf etwas zu Seite, damit er was sehen konnte.

Er roch an ihr.

Sie duftete wirklich schön.

Nach Kirschblüten.

Und ihr Haar war weich.

Sie sah schön in dem Mondlicht, der sie umgab.

Sie glitten durch die Nacht wie eine Feder durch die Luft. Und wie die Feder einmal zu Boden kommt, kamen auch die zwei zu ihren Ziel an. Sie flogen über den Wald und zu dem kleinen See. Ganz vorsichtig landete der Besen, so dass Hermiones und Dracos Füße das weiche Graß ganz zärtlich berührten.

Keiner sagte was, als sie von dem Besen runter gingen und vor dem glasigen Wasser, der die tausend Sterne reflektierte, standen. Hermione nahm die Flasche, öffnete sie und goss die ganze Flüssigkeit in den See.

Draco stand hinter ihr und starte sie an. Er machte auch keine Schritt weiter… er verlor sich in dem Anblick, der ihm geboten war.

Hermione drehte den Kopf leicht um, lächelte ihn an und drehte sich dann wieder zu dem See. Der Wind wurde stärker und der See fing an magisch blau zu leuchten. Das Mädchen machte eine paar Schritte weiter, stoppte unsicher, holte tief Luft und ging dann weiter. Sie spazierte einfach so über die Fläche des Sees, ohne dabei zu ertrinken – sie ging auf dem Wasser, als ob sie auf festen Boden wäre.

Eine Melodie konnte man hören.

Nein, es war Singen.

Das Singen von magischen Kreaturen.

Hermione stoppte in der Mitte des Sees und drehte sich zu Draco um. Sie schaute ihn aber nicht an, sondern auf das blaue Wasser, aus dem die Melodie kam. Bald darauf lächelte sie herzlich und aus dem See flogen ganz leicht magische Seekreaturen. Sie waren durchsichtig blau, klein wie ein Blatt Papier und sie erinnerten an die Form der Vögel. Sie sangen und schwebten um Hermione herum wie Schmetterlinge, sie umkreisten sie, streichelten mit ihren Flügeln ihre Haut und erschufen eine Spirale, die höher und höher in die Luft ging und immer dünner wurde – wo Hermione stand, war sie ganz breit.

Hermione stand auf dem Wasser, umkreist bei kleinen blauen Lichtern, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen und ihren Händen in der Luft, als ob sie diese Wärme, die sie umzingelte berühren wollte.

Sie sah wie eine Nixe, wie eine Nacht Fee aus.

So klein.

So schön.

So zerbrechlich in der großen Natur, dass Draco, der mit offenen Mund da stand, fast weinen wollte. Sein Herz wurde ganz ruhig… aber dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, das in ihm tanzte, machte ihn schwach…wirklich schwach. Er könnte sich hier und jetzt hin legen und Hermione ansehen für so lange es nur ging.

Es war so … es war so merkwürdig. Er fühlte sich so leicht, wie die Lichter, die um Hermione tanzten, er fühlte sich so fern … doch … er war hier.

Vor ihm stand sie.

Vor ihm erwachte die Magie ins Leben, bekam eine Gestalt und wurde frei.

So frei, wie ein Mensch es nie sein wird.

Und so schön. Die Melodie war so schön.

Langsam aber sicher tanzten die magischen Kreaturen ihren Tanz aus und verschwanden ganz langsam eine nach der anderen zurück in das blaue Wasser. Die Spirale wurde kleiner und kleiner und bald war keine Gestallt mehr zu sehen. Auch die Melodie wurde leiser, aber sie echoechte noch einige Zeit nachdem der Zauber vorbei wurde. Das blaue Licht um Hermione herum wurde schwächer, dennoch strahlte es immer noch; Hermiones Arme waren wieder bei ihrem Körper nicht mehr in der Luft, sie lächelte immer noch und fing an langsam zurück zu kommen.

Bei jedem Schritt, den sie machte, entstanden Kreise auf der Wasseroberfläche und wie eine leichte Ballerina kam sie auf dem festen Boden wieder an.

Und schon wieder wurde Dracos Herz verrückt.

Sei Atem wurde schneller und er fühlte sich so, als ob er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen hätte.

Hermione kam auf ihn zu und räusperte sich – sagte aber nichts. Sie nahm ganz einfach ihr Besen in die Hände, setzte sich auf und schaute den Jungen erwartungsvoll an. Draco verstand sofort und sprang regelrecht hinter sie. Zittrig schlug er seine Hände wieder um ihre Hüfte und lehnte sich an ihr Rücken. Er wusste nicht was gerade mit ihm geschah. Er merkte fast nicht wie sie sich wieder in der Luft fanden und zurück zum Schloss schwebten. Er hatte Angst, dass das Mädchen sein rasendes Herz spüren könnte – und wie sie das konnte! Hermione fühlte den schnellen Rhythmus, aber sie dachte, dass es wegen der Magie, die er gerade gesehen hatte, war. Oder war es wegen … etwas anderen?

Bald flogen sie schon über dem Schloss und kamen auf das offene Fenster zu. Sie flogen direkt hinein und standen auf.

"So, wir sind da. Das war es auch schon mit dem Experiment – so etwas werden wir Morgen auch sehen, zwar wird es Tag sein, aber es wird genau so schön sein, wie das da eben." erzählte Hermione, als sie ihre Sachen, die sie vorher benutzte, zusammen packte und sich vorbereitete zu gehen.

"Das war wirklich … etwas Besonderes … Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen …" sagte Draco außer Atem. Er konnte kaum reden.

Hermione lächelte ihn wieder an: "Genau, das war sogenannte Natürliche Magie und diese Wesen waren kleine Wasserkreaturen, die als blaues Licht in unseren Welt leben. Die Melodie ist ihre Stimme, ihr Gerede … Sie sind wunderschön …" sie verlor sich im Gedanken und Draco beneidete sie.

Sie, als Ganzes. Sie war so perfekt.

Er stoppte seine Gedanken sofort, als er merkte in welche Richtung das alles geht. Ungeschickt machte er ein paar Schritte zu der Tür um sofort raus zu gehen, aber Hermione hielte ihn auf. "Wir müssen überprüfen ob jemand in der Nähe ist. Du willst doch nicht, dass man uns so sieht, oder?" sagte sie und hob die Hand vor sich. Draco wurde es etwas mulmig zu Mute, aber er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Er schaute sie interessiert an; was machte sie da eigentlich?

"Ich benutze die Magie um die Gegend zu überprüfen. Ich kann andere Personen spüren, wenn sie in der Nähe sind… Ja, das kann man mit der Magie machen…" erklärte sie, als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

Jetzt bewunderte er sie wirklich.

"Gut, keiner da. Wir können gehen." Draco öffnete langsam die Tür und sah vorsichtig raus. Aber Hermione drängelte sich einfach durch und ging in eine Richtung.

"Also dann, wir sehen uns. Tschüss!" rief sie noch und ging den Gang runter. Draco ging in die andere Richtung, stoppte und schaute ihr hinter her bis sie ganz verschwand. Sein Herz hat er schon lange vergessen, es raste sowieso noch immer.

Aber trotzdem.

Was – zum – Teufel – ist – mit – ihm – los?

* * *

_**Grüne Magie**_

"Jaaaaaaaaaaa! Es ist soweit! Hogwarts Schüler! Das Spiel des Jahres! Das Quidditch Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin! Wer wird gewinnen!" schrie die laute Stimme durch das Mikrophon und die Menge von Schülern, die in dem Stadion saßen, wurde verrückt! Mädchen und Jungen schrien sich die Kehle aus, als das Spektakel vor dem Spiel anfing. Junge Zauberer brachten die Magie zum tanzen und erschufen wilde Zauberstaub Bilder, die explodierten und durch die Luft schwebten, wie Vögel. Farben vermischten sich und Lichter wurden stärker, das Zauberfeuerwerk überwältigte das ganze Stadion und brachte es zum Stauen.

In der zwischen Zeit bereiteten sich die Jungs unter den Tribunen vor… Eigentlich laberten sie rum und machten nur Unsinn – aber der Sinn war es nicht nervös zu werden und das zählt! "Harry! Hör auf jetzt mit Ginny rum zu machen und konzentrier dich auf das Spiel!" schrie Ron hinter Harry, der verträumt auf die Tribunen hinsah und Ginny Küsschen schickte. "Mann, ich bin fast 'nen Kilometer von ihr weg und darf trotzdem nicht mit ihr kommunizieren? Es sind doch nur Küsschen!" jammerte Harry und drehte sich dann endlich zu den Jungs. Ron schlug ihn spielend auf den Rücken und die Jungs fingen an sich zu ringen. Alle lachten und entspannten sich. "Blödmann! Ich frage mich, was du machen würdest, wenn deine - wie war schon ihr Name? – hier wäre." lachte jetzt auch Harry und nahm sein Besen in die Hand. "Schnauze Mann! Lavender ist auch da draußen und deshalb verliere ich nicht meinem Kopf!" verteidigte sich Ron, wurde aber rot wie eine Tomate.

Die Jungs lachten schon wieder auf und stellten sich in die Reihe.

"Apropos Mädchen… Glaubst du, dass es Malfoy endlich schaffen wird?" fragte Harry wieder und machte dabei einen solch merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, dass ihn Ron schon wieder auf dem Rücken schlug.

"Also, ich weiss, dass der Blondi total verknallt ist – ich habe ihm schon tausendmal in diesem Monat gesagt er soll es einfach rausrücken – aber er macht sich fast in die Hosen, wenn er nur darauf denkt es Hermione zu sagen. Ts, Slytherin, und die sollen genauso viel Mumm haben wie wir, und wenn schon!" grübelte Ron laut und die anderen sahen ihn nur ungläubig an. Jetzt kriegte er eine Kopfnuss. Und das eine sehr … ähm … schmerzhafte. "Ron, Klappe halten. Du bist nicht besser als er! Wenn es nicht Lavender die wäre, die dich auf ein Date einlud, würdest du auch noch ledig sein…" lachte einer der Jungs und Ron kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf. "Aber Hermione lässt sich einfach nicht von jemanden kriegen… Weiß sie überhaupt, dass der Blondi auf sie total steht?" fragte einer. "Glaube nicht… So wie sie sich anstellt…" sagte Ron. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es ziemlich schwer sein wirt, aber nein – der Kerl will ja nicht zuhören und … eigentlich tut er mir wirklich leid. Der ist in siebten Himmel seit er … nun … seit er darauf gekommen ist, dass er sie lie … gerne hat." erzählte Harry depressiv und schaute in die Runde. Die anderen seufzten nur hoffnungslos.

"Jungs! Macht euch bereit! Es ist soweit! Wir werden die Schlangen schlagen!" schrie der ˝Kapitän˝ und die Jungs wurden wieder energetisch. "Jaaaaa! Die sollen uns kennenlernen!" schrie einer. "Auch wenn wir jetzt dicke Freunde mit ihnen sind, wir werden nicht nachgeben!" schrie Harry. "Und die Mädels werden uns lieben!" schrie Ron – und bekam eine Kopfnuss.

Das Stadium flippte total aus, als die Jungs der beiden Häuser auf ihren Besen raus flogen und über die Fläche kreiselten.

Gryffindor Spieler in roten und goldenen Farben und Slytherin in grünen und silbernen Farben. Sie schossen in die Höhe und machten eine wilde Vorstellung mit dem Fliegen. Harry und Ron kommunizierten wieder mit Ginny und Lavender mit fliegenden Küsschen und Hermione, die neben den Mädchen stand und die Jungs anfeuerte, konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. Die Jungs flogen davon und bildeten zwei Reihen; eine Gryffindor Reihe und eine Slytherin Reihe. Harry schaute Draco lächelnd an und sagte etwas, was keiner außer ihm hörte. "Sie schaut her…" Draco sah verwundert zu den Tribunen und sah sie. Hermione schaute wirklich in seine Richtung und feuerte laut, wie all die anderen, ihr Team an – aber, ob sie wirklich ihn anschaute, konnte er nicht wirklich sagen, denn sie könnte ja genauso jemand anderen ansehen.

Aber das störte den Jungen nicht. Er lächelte selbstsicher und zwinkerte dem Publikum zu. Die Mädchen aus beiden Häusern wurden ganz schwabbelig und wer genau zusah, konnte einen roten Schimmer auf Hermiones Wangen sehen. Sie glaubte sogar ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

"Das Spiel hat begonnen!"

Beide Teams schossen wieder in die Luft, als die Bälle freigelassen wurden. Die Besen flogen hin und her, Bälle schlugen Treffer und die Menge schreite wie verrückt. Die Jäger versuchten den Quaffel durch eines der gegnerischen Tore zu werfen. Beide Hüter versuchten zu verhindern, dass die gegnerischen Jäger Tore werfen. Die Treiber versuchten mit Schlägern die Klatscher von ihren Mitspieler abzuwehren und auf gegnerische Spieler zu lenken. Und die beiden Sucher versuchten den goldenen Schnatz zu fangen. So wie auch Harry, war auch Draco total in seinem Element.

Die Jungs hatten echt Spaß so zu spielen; immer war es nur der Hass, der sie weiter trieb, aber jetzt war es nicht mehr so – jetzt spielten sie als Freunde. Hin und her schossen sie und einige von den Jungs jauchzten und lachten, als sie mit dem Besen die Freiheit genossen.

Auf einmal sah Harry den goldenen Schnatz. Er schwebte neben Ron, der ihn auch bemerkte. Auch Draco sah ihn, aber Harry war schneller und nahm Anlauf in die Richtung. Draco natürlich hinterher, aber er war einige Meter zu weit. Ron machte Platz für Harry, aber in dem Moment als Harry den Schnatz fast geschnappt hätte, kam ein Klatscher zugeflogen und traf Ron genau in dem Kopf.

Der orangehaarige Junge wurde zur Seite geschleudert und traf somit Harry. Die Menge schrie panisch. Ginny versteinerte, Lavender fiel um, so wie auch einige andere Mädchen und Hermione verlor ihr Atem.

Die zwei Jungs verfangen sich in der Luft, verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen von ihren Besen. Jetzt brach in Stadium wirklich Panik aus.

"O nein! Potter und Wesley! Sie gehen zu Boden! Nein! Professoren! Machen sie doch waaaaaaas!" schrie der schockierte Sprecher so laut, dass der Mikrofon zu kreischen begann.

Aber dann passierte alles schnell. Draco Malfoy zog in Sekunden Schnelle sein Zauberstock raus und schrie einen Zauberspruch.

Grün überschwemmte das ganze Stadium und fing die fallenden zwei Jungs kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufprallten. Das Publikum ertrank in der Stille, weil die Explosion der Magie so stark war. Alle hielten den Atem an, sogar der Sprecher wurde still. Die Professoren, sie vor einer Sekunde schon aufsprangen, um etwas zu tun, konnten dem Schauspiel nur schockiert zusehen. Und sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die total schockiert waren.

Das grüne Licht umarmte Harry und Ron und brachte sie ganz langsam und vorsichtig zu Boden. Dort legte es sie auf das weiche Grass und schwebte noch einige Moment über ihnen. Draco, der auf seinem Besen in der Luft schwebte, hielt seinen Stock hoch über sich und konzertierte sich sehr, um die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. Der Wind wuschelte seine blonden Haare und brach in der Klarheit des grünen Lichtes der Magie, seine grauen Augen zu Betonung.

Auch wenn die Situation etwas ungeeignet für diese Gedanken war, aber Hermione, die das ganze gesehen hatte und deren Blick von ihren Freunden zu Draco fiel, fand den Jungen noch nie so schön und kraftvoll.

Ihr Herz drehte durch und sie glaubte zusammen zu brechen.

Es traf sie wie ein Blitz.

Dieses starke Gefühl.

Und Draco … er war …

Die grüne Magie verschwand langsam und das Licht im Stadium und um ihn herum wurde wieder normal. Der Wind beruhigte sich und die Spannung explodierte regelrecht.

"Malfooooooyyy hat Potter und Wesley gerettet!" schrie der Sprecher und seine Stimme schüttelte das ganze Stadium wie eine Bombe. Die Stille zerknallte im Schreien und Jubeln und alle sprangen auf die Beine.

Draco sah sich verwundert um, weil er in der Konzertration ganz vergessen hatte, wo er eigentlich ist. Er sah zu wie Lehrer und zu den Jungs flogen und sie behandelten.

Die Menge applaudierte den blonden Jungen und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als nur mit großen Augen aus der Wäsche zu gucken. Langsam flog er auch runter und stand neben den zwei Jungs, die zu sich kamen. Beide waren erschüttert und lagen auf dem Grass um ihre Gedanken zu Ordnen.

Draco konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist. Noch einmal sah er sich um und traf mit dem Blick auf Hermiones Augen.

Ihre Augen waren genauso groß, wie seine, ihr Gesicht war bleich und rötlich zugleich und ihre Haare tanzten in Wind. Sie war noch nie schöner gewesen.

Hermione schaute direkt in das mutige Gesicht von Draco. Sie fühlte da etwas – und dieses etwas machte ihre Knie ganz weich – besonders jetzt, als er lächelte und er lächelte SIE an. Das Glück war einfach verrückt. Draco wusste, dass es sie traf – so wie es ihn vor ein paar Wochen getroffen hatte. Er lächelte noch breiter, als er sah, wie Ginny Lavender mit schleppte um den Jungs bei zu stehen und Hermione ihnen wie ein verlorenes Kind folgte. Die zwei liefen sofort zu Harry und Ron, Hermione dagegen stand etwas abseits von ihnen und konnte nur zusehen.

Das Spiel wurde unentschieden, trotzdem spielte die Menge so verrückt, als ob es einen Gewinner gäbe. Die anderen Spieler kamen bald darauf runter und sammelten sich um Harry, Ron herum. Letztendlich umkreiselten sie Draco und schlugen ihm stolz auf den Rücken. Einige sprangen auf ihn um ihn zu umarmen und andere wuschelten nur lachend seine Haare. Draco lachte mit ihnen, aber seine Augen fielen immer und immer wieder auf Hermione, die jetzt den Jungs half. Sie heilte ihre Wunden, die wegen des Stoßes auf einander entstanden und lachte mit ihnen, weil Lavender Ron fast erwürgte, so wie sie ihn umarmte. Noch immer Lächelnd sah sie ganz zufällig in Dracos Richtung.

Ihre Augen trafen sich. .

Ihre Lächeln trafen sich.

Ihre Gefühle trafen sich auch.

Was – ist – mit – mir – los? Dachte Hermione. Aber irgendwie … wusste sie es.

* * *

**_Rote Magie_**

"Gott! Wieso?" schrie Hermione.

"Mione…" sagte Harry hinter ihr und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Aber es gelang ihn nicht. Das weinende Mädchen umarmte fest Dracos bewegungslosen Körper und konnte nicht mehr denken. Alle Schüler waren drausen im Park vor dem Schloss um den warmen und sonnigen Tag zu genießen, als das Schauspiel begann.

"Ich wusste es doch! Ich hatte so ein blödes Gefühl! Er wird es nie wissen! Mein Gott, nein!"

Ihr Körper bebte und sie verkroch ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter.

"Was werde ich nie wissen?" fragte eine Stimme.

Hermione dachte gar nicht nach und schrie hoffnungslos: "Na dass ich in dich verliebt bin!" dann stoppte sie in Realisierung.

"Wirklich?" fragte der blonde Junge unter ihr und richtete sich auf.

Hermione sah ihn schockiert an, hielt aber immer noch seine Schultern. Sie konnte kein Ton raus bringen.

"Malfoy! Du lebst ja!" sagte Harry verwundert und Ron lachte nur vor sich. Andere Teenager schauten sich alles amüsant nur mit großen Augen an. Die Jungs haben Hermione wirklich rein gelegt. Malfoy ist echt ein Kerl.

Hermione konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen, als Draco sie umarmte und sie fest an sich drückte. "O Gott! Ich bin so froh! Ich dachte, dass du es nie sagen wirst!"

Jetzt kam Hermione wieder zu sich. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und drückte ihn leicht von sich weg. "Du…du warst…du bist gar nicht…verletzt…von dem Zauber…?" sagte sie kaum hörbar. "Noup. War alles nur ein Schauspiel um dich dazu zu bringen…"

Draco, der zuerst glücklich alles erzählte, wurde klar, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht die klügste Idee war. Er fing an nervös zu werden. Wer weiß, was die Frau jetzt machen wird…aus ihm.

"Du hast mich…reingelegt?" sagte Hermione immer lauter.

"Ähm…" war alles, was Draco raus brachte.

Die ˝Zuschauer˝ waren nun gespannt, was passieren wird und Ron lachte endlich laut auf. Hermione schreckte auf und sah sich ängstlich um. Sie sah…nun…die ganze Schule um sich herum…und alle haben…sie gehört. Sie schluckte schwer und sah langsam zu Draco, der nervös lächelte und sich hinter dem Kopf kratzte.

Sie sprang schnell auf und lief schreiend weg. Wirklich! Sie lief laut schreiend weg. Wie ein Kind, das ein Gespenst gesehen hatte und jetzt zu seiner Mutter lief.

Und ihr Schrei war gefühlsarm oder verletzt, sondern panisch und kopflos, weil…nun…weil sie eben ihre Liebe ihren größten Feind erklärte.

Und das…nun, sagen wir mal so: das war keine gute Idee.

Alle schauten ihr nach, auch Draco.

Schockiert wegen ihres Weglaufes, konnte er zuerst nichts machen, aber dann…

Er lachte laut und sprang auf, jauchzte und lief freudig hinter ihr her. "Hermioneeee! Lauf doch nicht weeeeg!" schrie er mit einem groooossen Lächeln auf den Lippen und versuchte sie zu kriegen. Harry und Ron machten ruhig Platz für ihn und jubelten ihm hinterher.

Ginny und Lavender, die etwas weiter weg standen, eigentlich in der Richtung, in die Hermione gerade rannte, lachten auch und feuerten Draco an.

"Lass mich in Ruheeee!" schrie Hermione zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen und versuchte schneller zu laufen.

Schüler machten Platz, gingen aus dem Weg, hörten aber nicht auf zu jubeln. Eigentlich feuerten sie Draco an schneller zu laufen…was er auch tat und sie dann auch einholte. Für einen kurzen Moment drehte Hermione den Kopf herum und konnte nur noch zusehen, wie Draco freudig auf sie sprang.

Er umarmte sie freudig von hinten und stoppte sie…eigentlich prallte er gegen sie und beide fielen zu Boden. Hermione auf dem Boden auf ihren Rücken und Draco über ihr, seine Hände auf jeder Seite, so, dass sie nicht fliehen konnte.

Einige Momente schauten sie sich nur atemlos an. Endlich versuchte Hermione wieder zu fliehen, weil ihr alles zu peinlich war. Sie hatte schon Scham Tränen in den Augen, aber das kümmerte eigentlich keinen mehr.

Draco hielt sie fest und lächelte siegessicher.

"Ich liebe dich!" sagte er klar und deutlich, so dass alle ihn gehört haben. Einige Momente war es ganz still … dann aber fingen alle zu applaudieren und zu jubeln. Es wurde laut und fröhlich in dem Park vor dem Schloss und nur noch Hermione sah noch schockiert da. Ihr Mund war offen, ihre Augen groß und sie wusste eigentlich nicht, was hier passierte – alles ging zu schnell.

Draco hob Hermione endlich hoch, hockte vor ihr und nahm ihre Hand. "Also, nachdem ich dieses Schauspiel auf sich genommen habe und der ganzen Schule erzählen musste, dass ich total in dich verknallt bin, nur damit mir alle helfen dich dazu zu bringen, mir das gleiche zu beichten – frage ich dich jetzt ganz ernst: Hermione Granger - würdest du endlich meine Freundin werden, nachdem ich dich so viele Wochen – oder waren es schon ein paar Monate? - überzeugen versuchte, dass ich dich gerne habe?"

Schon wieder wurde es still. Alle sahen zu Hermione, die noch immer perplex und ganz rot auf dem Grass saß.

Draco presste seine Lippen fest zusammen, weil er so nervös war. Er zitterte schon fast, aber er versuchte so gut es ging ruhig zu bleiben. Das braunhaarige Mädchen schaute um sich herum; sie sah wie Harry, Ron, Lavender und Ginny Daumen drückten, wie die Lehrer durch die Fenster runter schauten und wie Hagrid wie eine Mutter vor sich weinte.

Endlich schaute sie Draco an, seine weichen blonden Haare, seine grauen Augen, seinen nervösen Blick und zittrigen Hände, die noch immer ihre Schultern hielten.

Sie nahm tief Luft ein, stand langsam auf und drehte sich um.

Alle versteinerten.

Draco bekam fast Herzinfarkt.

Hermione drehte ihr Kopf zurück, lächelte und sagte nur: "Gut."

Dann ging sie weiter.

Spannung löste sich, die Luft wurde rausgelassen und Erholung konnte man spüren.

Dracos Augen wurden groß. Er schrie wie ein Mädchen auf, so dass sich Hermione wieder umdrehte und dann sprang er auf, jauchzte und lief zu ihr.

Er umarmte sie fest, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie beide herum, wie ein kleines Kind. Rotes Licht überwältigte die Gegend, als die beiden in Kontakt kamen. Diese Magie flog um die zwei herum, wie kleine Schmetterlinge, sie küsste und berührte mit ihrer roten Farbe jedes Herz, das gerade offen war. Und weil die zwei Herzen von Draco und Hermione gerade ganz geöffnet waren, umarmte die Magie die zwei so stark, dass es sich wie Feuerwerk im Bauch anfüllte. Warm und zärtlich war sie, so weich und so schön, dass die Herzen der Verliebten fast explodieren zu drohten.

Hermione lachte endlich und legte ihre Arme um den Blonden. Dann stoppte der Junge, stellte das Mädchen vor sich und küsste sie so hart, dass die ˝Zuschauer˝ wieder einmal anfingen zu jubeln. Einige applaudierten und andere pfiffen. Es war laut, schön und glücklich.

In dem Moment explodierte die rote Magie wirklich – sie erfasste jeden und tanzte in der Luft wie kleiner Staub. Es schimmerte sogar rötlich und wurde immer breiter… Das Gefühl…

Als sich das Paar wieder löste, schauten sie sich an und dann in die Runde um sich.

Beide lächelten und waren rot wie Tomaten, aber so glücklich wie die zwei gerade waren, war wahrscheinlich keiner…


End file.
